It is desirable to have a device and method which can both retain an object but also release and cause the object to separate. Such a device could have many applications such as retaining a fuel tank to an aircraft, a warhead or another stage to a missile or equipment retained on a moving vehicle and separated upon an event. This device will be described relative to a payload often carried on an upper stage of a missile and deployed by an ejector system. Conventional ejector systems can induce high shock loads on the payload upon deployment or release, which can adversely affect various functions, including payload electronics. High shock loads can therefore have potentially serious consequences on missile and/or payload operation. Additionally, conventional ejection system can contain multiple subsystems to perform the release and separation functions, which can be bulky and potentially increase weight adversely affecting missile performance. Having a device that integrates all three functions benefits from a small form factor and low weight. Also, the methods described herein perform these functions with minimal shock and a substantial preload relative to the device size. Ejector system shock is typical due to the demanding fast response operation times expected. The dual action release and separation function operates rapidly to provide consistent and repeatable operation times while minimizing induced shock.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.